LOVE AND HURT KYUMIN
by HeeHXH
Summary: Ketika kau tak ada. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Ketika kau ada. Aku malah tersakiti.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE AND HURT**

Genre: Romance, drama, little sad

Rate: T

Warning : BOYS LOVE

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**Ketika kau tak ada. Aku sangat merindukanmu.**

**Ketika kau ada. Aku malah tersakiti.**

LOVE AND HURT

Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Apakah kau juga?

Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Kau tahu, aku masih setia menyimpannya. Dan kita berjanji akan bersama-sama menanaman bunga matahari ini di bukit belakang sekolah. Lihat! Bunga milikku sudah mulai mekar, bagaimana dengan bungamu? Aku harap kau masih menyimpannya! Dan harus menyimpannya!

Aku dengar kau sudah kembali ke Seoul!

Ya Tuhan, apakah doaku terkabulkan? Kau pulang! Kau pulang! Aku benar-benar merindukanmu!

=C=

"Sungmin…. Cepat bangun sayang~"

Lengkingan suara indah terdengar dari arah dapur. Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu sedang melakukan rutinitas dipagi hari. Menyiapkan sarapan untuk kedua anaknya dan tidak lupa suami tercinta.

Lelaki tampan dengan seragam sekolah SMP nya masih sibuk dengan kunyahan roti panggang yang ibunya siapkan tadi. Acara makannya berhenti ketika mendengar panggilan ibunya kepada salah satu seorang anggota keluarga yang belum berkumpul di meja makan.

"Umma.. Bisakah umma tidak berteriak?"

Tanyanya jengah. Ia mulai menuangkan segelas susu cokelat kedalam gelas.

"Tapi Sungjin—" sebelum Leeteuk menjawab. Sungjin sudah memotong pembicaraan ummanya.

Lelaki ini meneguk susu cokelat segelas dan melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya "Sungmin hyung sudah besar umma. Dia pasti akan bangun sendiri jika—"

"KYAAA….. AKU TERLAMBAATTTT!"

Sungjin tersenyum "Sepuluh menit lagi masuk sekolah."

SRETTT…

Sungjin bangun dari duduknya "Baiklah aku berangkat sekolah dulu. Annyeong Umma.. Appa.." ia pun pergi meninggalkan kakak satu-satunya yang sedang sibuk dengan acara mandinya.

"Hyung bodoh." Batinnya.

Sang Ayah yang sedang membaca koran sebelum berangkat ke kantor angkta bicara "Sebenarnya yang menjadi hyung disini siapa Teuki-ah? Hahaha" tawanya renyah.

Leeteuk mendengus kesal "Ck. Kau menyebalkan yeobo!"

Lelaki manis itu terlihat terburu-buru. Tidak! 8 menit lagi! Batinnya takut. Dia mulai menyambar(?) roti yang ada diatas meja, memasukkannya langsung kedalam mulut dan mulai minum susu vanillanya.

"Uhukk.. Uhukkk.."

Leeteuk menepuk pundak anaknya "Pelan-pelan Minnie chagi~ Aigo….."

Susah payah Sungmin menelan rotinya dan melihat sekeliling. Matanya terus menelusuri meja makan.

"Umma. Mana Appa? Aku sudah terlambat!"

"Appamu sudah pergi ke kantor. Kau lama sekali katanya." Jawab Leeteuk dengan senyum manisnya.

"HAH?!"

Sungmin menatap horor kearah Ibunya. Dengan cepat dia berlari keluar dan tidak lupa mengecup pipi Ibunya sayang. Sambil menggerutu, Sungmin terus berlari! Leeteuk masih bias mendengar gerutu Sungmin dari dalam rumah.

"APPA MENYEBALKAN! APPA MENYEBALKAN! KENAPA MENINGGALKANKU! AKU AKAN TERLAMBAT TIDAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKK"

=C=

Lee Sungmin.

Lelaki manis berambut blonde ini masih duduk dibangku SMA. Dia bersekolah di SMA Sapphire Blue. Sekolah terbaik di Korea. Bukan karena beasiswa tetapi karena keahliannya dalam seni beladiri. Jangan salah! Lelaki bertubuh kecil namun berisi ini begitu lincah dan ahli dalam ilmu seni beladiri! Kalian bisa melihat langsung prestasi-prestasi Sungmin di ruangan piala yang berada tepat didepan sekolah ketika kalian masuk kedalam SMA Sapphire Blue.

Bukan hanya beladiri saja. Tetapi Sungmin ahli dalam berbagai cabang olahraga. Mata pelajaran Olahraga adalah mata pelajaran favoritnya sepanjang masa.

Dan satu hal lagi….. sungmin sedikit lemah dalam mata pelajaran lain. Terutama hitung menghitung. 'Ck jika aku Menteri pendidikan. Aku akan menghilangkan mata pelajaran nista ini.' Pikirnya setiap menghadapi pelajaran yang tidak dia sukai.

Oke! Mungkin ini berlebihan. Tetapi memang seperti itulah Lee Sungmin~

Dia tidak tahu… suatu kejadian yang tak terduga menunggunya di depan sana.

LOVE AND HURT

"Oh murid baru ya?"

"Katanya mereka sangat tampan!"

"Salah satu dari mereka akan satu kelas dengan kita!"

Sekelompok gadis sibuk membicarakan murid baru yang akan pindah ke sekolah Sapphire Blue. Sungmin yang baru sampai saja di kelas 3A duduk manis dengan keringat bercucuran. Aku tidak akan menjelaskan kenapa. Kalian semua pasti sudah tahu penyebab dia bisa berkeringat~

"Untung saja." Sungmin menghapus keringatnya dengan telapang tangan.

"Menyedihkan ck." Sungmin menatap tak suka dengan perkataan orang yang ada dihadapannya. Kenapa dia bisa memiliki teman yang tidak berperi—ketemanan(?) Sungmin sedang tidak ingin bertengkar. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah dengan olahraga dadakan tadi.

"Hyukieeee~~ belikan aku minuman kaleng dingin. Aku benar-benar haus! Bayangkan saja. Aku harus berlari selama delapan menit tanpa berhenti dari rumah ke sekolah. Tolong belikan aku minum ne~" Sungmin terus merajuk. Mengguncang-gucangkan lengan lelaki pecinta pisang ini.

Lee Eunhyuk namanya. Dia sudah kebal dengan jurus aegyo Lee Sungmin. Hei~! Sudah dua tahun mereka bersahabat sejak kelas satu SMA. Eunhyuk tahu semua dalam dan luar Sungmin. Jika anak ini sudah merajuk pasti ada maunya. "haah~" Eunhyuk menghela nafas "Baiklah. Moodku sedang baik hari ini." Belum sampai Eunhyuk bangun dari duduknya…..

"KKYYYAAAAAAAAA…."

Salah seorang gadis baru masuk kedalam kelas. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Apa dia berlari dari rumah sepertiku?" Pikir Sungmin.

Gadis itu tampak shock dan dia mulai berbicara.

"Kalian tahu?"

Semua murid terdiam karena ingin tahu kalimat yang akan dilontarkan selanjutnya.

"Keduanya! Prince. Murid baru itu! Mereka akan satu kelas dengan kita!"

"APA?"

"MWO?"

"KEDUANYA? YA TUHAN!?"

"TIDAK! DIMANA CERMINKU? AKU HARUS MERAPIKAN RAMBUTKU!"

Eunhyuk memutar malas kedua bola matanya. Dia kira akan ada ujian dadakan atau pemeriksaan barang-barang milik murid. Dia berlalu dan pergi keluar kelas membeli minuman untuk kelinci yang sedang kehausan di bangku sana.

Sungmin tidak peduli dengan teriakan-teriakan itu. Dia hanya fokus menunggu Eunhyuk beserta minumannya sambil menatap keluar jendela. Langit terang entah apa ada di pikirannya. Tetapi hatinya benar-benar tidak bisa dibohongi.

'Bunga matahariku sudah mekar. Bagaimana dengan milikkmu?'

Dia—Sungmin sedang merindukan seseorang.

=C=

Park Seosaengnim masuk kedalam kelas diikuti oleh dua lelaki—tampan. Semuanya murid perempuan mulai berbisik-bisik. Dan status uke dari murid laki-laki juga mulai berbisik. Mereka terpesona dengan ketampanan dua murid pindahan itu.

"Ehm." Park seosaeng berdehem. Menandakan agar murid-murid semua diam dan mulai menyuruh kedua murid baru memperkenalkan diri.

Dimulai dari lelaki jangkung bertubuh atletis. Tatanan rambut yang rapi berwarna hitam semakin membuatnya terlihat berkarisma.

"Anyeong haseyo. Namaku Choi Siwon. Kalian bisa memanggilku Siwon. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua."

Dan ditambah dengan dimple smilenya. 'Perfect'.

Itulah kata-kata yang terucapkan semua murid kelas 3A.

Selanjutnya lelaki dengan rambut sedikit acak-acakan berwarna cokelat gelap namun tetap terlihat maskulin mulai berbicara.

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Gomawo."

Hanya sesingkat itu. Namun tidak membuat semua murid merasa jengkel. Malah sebaliknya, mereka mulai berteriak histeris. Sangat berlebihan malah, namun pesona keduanya benar-benar membuat kelas 3A SMA Sapphire Blue menjadi heboh seperti di pasar tradisonal. Kecuali Lee Eunhyuk . Tidak sampai seheboh teman-teman sekelasnya. Dan tentunya Lee Sungmin yang entah sejak kapan wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat menatap salah satu murid baru yang ada didepan kelas.

Kedua mata obsidian itu tiba-tiba saja menatap foxy hitam milik Sungmin.

**DEGG….**

Hanya beberapa detik saja dan mulai melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Apakah kabar itu benar? Dia benar-benar sudah kembali. Semalam Sungmin mendapatkan telepon dari bibinya yang ada di Ilsan jika teman masa kecilnya sudah kembali dari Jepang. Keluarga mereka akan menetap kembali di Korea. Karena paman Sungmin bekerja di perusahaan ayah dari teman kecilnya itu.

"Kyu—kyunnie…."

Hai….

Hai….ini hanya imajinasi yang terlintas dipikiran saya..

Maaf jika ceritanya pasaran hehehe dan maaf jika pendek. Karena saya ingin melihat respon dari reader semua. Apakah fanfic ini menarik untuk dilanjut atau tidak ^^'

RCL ne ;D

Gomawo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE AND HURT**

**Chapter 2**

Genre: Romance, drama, little sad

Rate: T

Warning : BOYS LOVE

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**Ketika kau tak ada. Aku sangat merindukanmu.**

**Ketika kau ada. Aku malah tersakiti.**

Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Apakah kau juga?

Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Kau tahu, aku masih setia menyimpannya. Dan kita berjanji akan bersama-sama menanaman bunga matahari ini di bukit belakang sekolah. Lihat! Bunga milikku sudah mulai mekar, bagaimana dengan bungamu? Aku harap kau masih menyimpannya! Dan harus menyimpannya!

Aku dengar kau sudah kembali ke Seoul!

Ya Tuhan, apakah doaku terkabulkan? Kau pulang! Kau pulang! Aku benar-benar merindukanmu!

LOVE AND HURT

Semenjak kejadian tadi, Sungmin terlihat melamun. Helaan nafas yang keluar dari mulutnya terus berlanjut beberapa kali dan hampir membuat teman sebangkunya jengah. Sungmin mengacuhkannya! Apa ini balasan kebaikannya yang telah membelikan minuman secara **gratis**. Eunhyuk menekankan kata 'gratis' didalam hatinya.

Menurut Eunhyuk tidak ada kata 'gratis' didalam kamus kehidupannya. Tetapi karena Sungmin adalah sahabatnya, ia rela menghapus kata itu demi Sungmin dan hanya untuk Sungmin. Ingat "HANYA UNTUK SUNGMIN".

"Kau mengacuhkanku! Yak Lee Sungmin! Ada apa denganmu? Ini sudah jam istirahat dan kau tetap tidak beranjak dari acara duduk-manis-menghela-nafas-beberapa-kali."

Eunhyuk mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Terlintas sebuah ide ketika dia melihat kedua murid baru yang sedang dikerubungi oleh murid-murid. Terutama oleh murid perempuan dan para murid lelaki berstatus uke. Matanya menemukan salah satu dari murid baru yang sedang asik memainkan benda portable persegi panjang berwarna hitam. Dan tidak lupa dengan earphone yang terpasang di kedua telinganya.

'Dia saja.' Pikir Eunhyuk dan langsung mulai berdiri dari duduknya.

"YAK CHO KYUHYUN!"

Teriakan lantang Eunhyuk sontak membuat semua orang melihat ke arahnya tak terkecuali si empunya nama—Kyuhyun karena frekuensi teriakan Eunhyuk melebihi kerasnya volume dari lagu yang ia dengarkan. Sungmin pun tak kalah kagetnya mendengar seseorang memanggil nama Kyuhyun yag sedari tadi ada di pikirannya.

Merasa terganggu. Kyuhyun melepaskannya earphonenya dan menatap Eunhyuk seolah berkata 'ada apa?'

Jari telunjuk Eunhyuk menunjuk seseorang yang duduk disampingnya.

"Dia—dia menyukaimu!" Jawab Eunhyuk enteng dan menunjukka gummy smilenya.

"APAAA? LEE SUNGMIN?!"

Teriak semua murid. Lee Sungmin yang tidak pernah terlibat masalah. Sekarang mulai melayangkan bendera perang kepada mereka. Yah, seperti yang kalian tahu. SMA Sapphire Blue memiliki club 'Pecinta Namja Tampan'. Dan sebagian anggota berada di kelas 3A.

Mendengar ucapan frontal Eunhyuk. Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Apa-apaan monyet ini! Ingin sekali dia menjambak rambut brown yang ada dihadapannya. Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan akan menjelaskan semuanya jika semua itu tidak benar tetapi—

"Aku tidak peduli."

Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan santai. Memasang kembali earphonenya dan pergi keluar meninggalkan kelas. Terlalu berisik disini. Dia tidak bisa mendengarkan musik dengan tenang. Pergi ke tempat lebih tenang disekitar sekolah sepertinya lebih menarik.

Sungmin hanya mematung tidak percaya. Apa-apaan lelaki itu! Siapa yang bilang menyukainya! Sungmin merasa dia seperti tersangka disini. Lihat saja, orang-orang menatapnya dengan tatapan berani-sekali-kau-dengan-pangeran-kami. What the?!

PLUKK….

Tepukan lembut di bahu Sungmin menyadarkannya dari acara tatap menatap dengan para fans. Lelaki itu tersenyum. Siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung meleleh. Oke abaikan…

"Maafkan Kyuhyun. Kau tidak usah kecewa Lee Sungmin."

Setelah menepuk bahu Sungmin. Siwon pergi keluar kelas. Menghirup udara segar sepertinya tidak apa-apa. Melirik kembali lelaki manis yang sedari tadi berdiri mematung.

"Akhirnya."

Dan mulai melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas.

BRAKK!

"YAK KAU LEE HYUKJAE! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENYUKAI LELAKI ITU! MELIHATNYA SAJA AKU TIDAK TERTARIK!"

Sungmin mengatur napasnya dan kembali melayangkan tatapan membunuhnya kearah mereka—Pecinta Namja Tampan. Sedikik mendengus "DAN KALIAN! JANGAN MENUDUHKU SEPERTI LAYAKNYA PENCURI EOH! URUSI SAJA KLUB BODOH KALIAN! AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN ORANG YANG BERMARGA CHO ITU! SANA DEKATI DIA SEPUAS KALIAN!"

Setelah selesai menceramahi(?) Eunhyuk dan segerombolan murid tidak penting menurut Sungmin. Lelaki manis ini pergi keluar keluar kelas. Atap! Ya atap sekolah memang tempat ternyaman untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Udara segar yang berhembus membuat pikirannya semakin rileks.

Cklek..

Eh?

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa sudah terbuka? Padahal dia harus melakukan sedikit kekerasan jika ingin membuka pintu menuju atap sekolah. Karena jarang sekali murid-murid pergi keatap. Jadi pintu semakin tua dan macet jika dibuka. Sungmin tidak peduli dan mulai berlari mendekati pagar atap. Merentangka kedua tangannya dan mulai menghirup udara segar Karena dia mulai lelah akibat olahraga pagi dan ketika berteriak tadi.

"Ahhh…. Segarnya."

Mulai teringat dengan kejadian dikelas tadi. Sungmin benar-benar malu. Ketika dia sedang memikirkan Kyunienya dan tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk anchovy berteriak memanggil nama Kyuhyun.

"Hyukie babo! Aku seperti orang tolol tadi. Dan dia… kenapa namanya mirip sekali.

Hah…. Di dunia ini bukan hanya satu orang aja yang bernama Kyuhyun. Lee Kyuhyun, Park Kyuhyun, Kim Kyuhyun, Shin Kyuhyun. Dan Cho Kyuhyun tidak hanya Kyunie saja yang harus bermarga Cho di negeri ini."

Sungmin terus mengabsen nama-nama marga Korea. Dan membuat seseorang yang menyandarkan punggunggnya di tembok merasa tertanggu. Tidak di kelas, tidak di atap. Kenapa dia tidak bisa tenang sekali saja!

Suara Sungmin lebih keras dari volume lagu yang dia dengarkan. Membuka kedua matanya dan menemukan sesosok lelaki yang sedang memunggunginya.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Dia sangat tidak suka di ganggu! Tidak seperti Siwon yang bisa merasa nyaman dengan kebisingan dan teriakan tidak jelas dari remaja-remaja putri maupun seorang bibi bibi ck.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak?"

"Eh?" Merasa mendengar suara dari belakang punggungnya. Sungmin langsung berbalik dan sedikit terkejut karena dia bertemu denga mata obsidian yang terus menatapnya jengah. 'Tenang Lee Sungmin. Dia bukan Kyunie!' Semangatnya dalam hati.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu jika ada orang lain selain aku disini hehe." Sungmin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena mulai risih ditatap intens seperti itu.

"Kau… Belum sadar juga?"

Pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kebingungan. Apa maksudnya? Sadar? Memangnya dia amnesia apa! "Sadar? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas "Belum sadar jika kau sudah mengatakan kata 'maaf' dan menyesalinya. Maka kau harus segera tinggalkan tempat ini karena aku yang pertama ada disini."

"Hah? Jadi kau mengusirku?" Sungmin tidak terima dengan ucapan Kyuhyun! Hey! Atap ini sangat luas. Seseorang bebas saja mau memilih disudut mana ia mau melakukan kegiatan yang ia suka! Menyebalkan sekali murid baru ini.

"Nah kau sudah paham sekarang. Jadi pergilah. Aku ingin beristirahat." Kyuhyun kembali menyandarkan punggungnya kedinding dan mulai mendengarkan music lalu menutup kedua matanya.

'Oh Tuhannnn! Apa dia seorang manusia? Buruk sekali attitudenya!'

Sungmin berjalan keluar sambil menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya. Lelah, marah dan kesal menjadi satu. Oh ingin sekali Sungmin melempar mahluk itu dari atap gedung. Tetapi dia masih mengingat kembali nasib keluarganya jika Sungmin menjadi tersangka dari kasus pembunuhan yang tidak elit.

=C=

Setelah membersihkan diri dari keringat. Sungmin berjalan kearah balkon diluar kamarnya. Sebuah bunga Matahari yang cantik didalam pot berwarna biru berdiri menikuk dengan indahnya. Senyum manis menghiasi wajah pemuda pecinta warna merah muda ini. Ia teringat dengan seseorang nan jauh disana. Seseorang yang sudah berjanji akan segera pulang dan bertemu dengannya. Keduanya membuat sebuah perjanjian….

'_Ketika bunga Matahari ini sudah mekar. Kita akan menanamnya bersama dibelakang sekolah SMA Sapphire Blue.'_

Sungmin selalu mengingat perkataan itu walaupun dulu usianya masih 12 tahun dan orang itu 10 tahun. Sungmin percaya jika anak kecil sudah berjanji, ia akan menepatinya. Tetapi ini sudah 6 tahun semenjak perjanjian yang mereka buat.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Apakah dia Kyunnie? Tetapi jika dia benar-benar Kyunnie. Kenapa dia tidak mengingatku sama sekali? Dan seharusnya dia adalah adik kelasku karena usia kami berbeda dua tahun. Dan aku yakin mahluk menyebalkan itu bukan Kyunnie yang kukenal!"

Sungmin mencengkram erat kedua tangannya.

"Bodoh. Ini terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Aku yakin Kyunnie tidak mengingatnya. Kenapa kau bodoh sekali Lee Sungmin! Itu hanya perjanjian seorang anak kecil di masa lalu. Hiks… tetapi aku ingin bertemu dengannya hiks.. aku ingin bertemu dengannya…" tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas, Sungmin menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok pembatas balkon kamarnya.

Keesokan harinya di SMA Sapphire Blue~

Sreett…..

Tiba-tiba saja selembar kertas menabrak wajah seorang pemuda dengat tidak elitnya. Dia hampir saja terjatuh karena ketika sedang berlari di koridor untuk buru-buru pergi kekantin karena Eunhyuk menunggunya disana. Diambil kasar kertas yang menabrak wajahnya dan pemuda itu mulai membacanya.

***PECINTA NAMJA TAMPAN CLUB***

**Hari pertemuan setiap Sabtu sepulang sekolah~!**

**Kyyaaaaaaaa….!**

**With new list : Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun **

Ya Tuhaaannnnnn!

Hanya karena sebuah pengumuman bodoh. Dia hampir saja terjatuh. Semua rasa kesalnya dia salurkan kepada selembaran kertas yang tidak berdosa. Dia mulai menyobek kertas itu menjadi sobekan-sobekan kecil.

"Awas. Kau menghalangi jalanaku."

Sebuah suara yang benar-benar dia kenal terdengar dari belakang. Pemuda itu menghela nafas dan mulai berbalik. Menatap seseorang yang sudah membuatnya kesal kemarin. Mengusirnya? Mahluk aneh! Alien!

"Oh! Silahkan lewar tu-an Cho Kyu-Hyun ter-hor-mat!"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Dan dia melihat name tag pemuda bertubuh pendek dihadapannya.

Dengan wajah datar Kyuhyun menjawab santai.

"Minggirlah Lee Sungmin."

Dan dia pergi melewati pemuda bernama Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin mengelus dadanya. Dia tidak boleh terpancing oleh mahluk aneh itu. Ketika Sungmin sibuk menetralkan detak jantungnya karena menahan amarah. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tepukan lembut di bahunya menyadarkan pemuda imut ini.

Dia adalah Choi Siwon. Murid baru yang datang bersama Kyuhyun. Pemuda dengan senyum yang menawan berhasil membuat Sungmin sedikit tercengang.

"Sepertinya kita belum berkenalan. Aku Choi Siwon."

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya memperkenalkan diri. Dan dibalas ramah oleh Sungmin.

"Aku Lee Sungmin."

"Min-ah. Bolehkan aku memanggilmu Min-ah?"

"Min…min-ah?"

Sungmin langsung terdiam ketika Siwon memanggilnya dengan 'Min-ah'. Dia jadi mengingat seseorang. Kyunnie… ya jika Kyunnie sedang ingin bermanja-manja dengan Sungmin, dia selalu memanggilnya Min-ah. Kyunie tidak mau memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan 'hyung' karena menurutnya wajah Sungmin tidak terlihat tua sama sekali.

"Sungmin-ah kau tidak apa-apa?"

Eh… Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapakan matanya. Kenapa dengannya? Memanggnya orang itu saja yang harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Min-ah' !

"A—ku tidak apa-apa hehehe. Tentu saja boleh! Aku suka dengan panggilan itu. Maaf Siwon-ssi, aku harus segera pergi kekantin."

Sungmin melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Siwon.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Siwon-ssi." Lalu pergi berlari kekantin. Sepertinya Eunhyuk akan marah besar karena terlalu lama menunggungunya.

Siwon tersenyum misterius. Entah apa yang ada difikirannya.

"Keluarlah Cho. Tidak baik mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang lain."

Kyuhyun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Setelah melewati Sungmin tadi ternyata dia tidak ketempat tujuannya yaitu atap sekolah. Entah apa alasannya tetapi Kyuhyun langsung berbelok arah dan bersembunyi didekat loker yang jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan pembicaraan Sungmin dan Siwon.

Tatapan wajahnya yang tidak terbaca menatap kearah Siwon. Dan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum.

"Jadi…" Kyuhyun memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana "Dia adalah Min-ah mu itu hyung?"

Wajah Siwon mengeras bersama senyumannya yang menghilang tetapi hanya beberapa detik saja dan kembali memperlihatkan senyuman menawannya.

"Ne. Dia orang itu. Orang yang selama ini ingin aku lindungi" Siwon berjalan melewati Kyuhyun dan berhenti sejenak kembali wajahnya mengeras tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun.

"Dia Min-ah ku Kyu."

Lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya diam mendengar sebuah pengakuan dari Siwon. Kyuhyun berbalik hendak kembali ketempat tujuannya—atap sekolah.

"Bunga matahari yang ada di aparterment Siwon hyung… Jadi dia memilikinya juga."

-TBC-

Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Sudah mau memberikan review diawal debut pembuatan FF saya*BOW* hehehe.

Maaf jika ceritanya pasaran karena saya tidak bisa membuat FF dengan jalan cerita yang berbeda dari yang lain dan harus banyak berfikir. Bukan saya menghina karya-karya dari author-author KyuMin lainnya tetapi mungkin kapasitas otak saya yang pas-pasan dari reader reader dan author hebat lainnya /plak jadi inilah hasil karya saya hehehe.

Ah satu lagi! Karena saya baru punya acc disini, ngga sengaja klik apa dan tiba-tiba saja review kalian ke delete hikssss gomen T.T tapi udah saya abaca ko. arigatou ^^b

So? Apakah fanfic ini menarik untuk dilanjut atau tidak ^^'

RCL ne ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE AND HURT**

**Chapter 3**

Genre: Romance, drama, little sad

Rate: T

Warning : BOYS LOVE

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**Ketika kau tak ada. Aku sangat merindukanmu.**

**Ketika kau ada. Aku malah tersakiti.**

Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Apakah kau juga?

Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Kau tahu, aku masih setia menyimpannya. Dan kita berjanji akan bersama-sama menanaman bunga matahari ini di bukit belakang sekolah. Lihat! Bunga milikku sudah mulai mekar, bagaimana dengan bungamu? Aku harap kau masih menyimpannya! Dan harus menyimpannya!

Aku dengar kau sudah kembali ke Seoul!

Ya Tuhan, apakah doaku terkabulkan? Kau pulang! Kau pulang! Aku benar-benar merindukanmu!

LOVE AND HURT

SUNGMIN POV

Fiuhhh… kenapa denganku?

Aku terus melangkah menuju rumah. Ku tundukkan kepalaku. Tidak peduli jika aku menabrak sesuatu. Ok! Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan, tetapi yang terlalu berlebihan adalah kejadian tadi siang.

Siwon.. Choi Siwon. Tiba-tiba saja nama itu juga sepertinya tidak asing bagiku. Aku pernah mendengarnya tetapi dimana? Dan dengan polosnya dia meminta izin untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Min-ah'. Kenapa bisa kebetulan sekali.

Rasa itu… rasa merindukan seseorang yang telah lama menghilang tanpa kabar langsung terasa kembali. Hatiku sakit. Sangat sakit…..

Kyunnie….

Lebih tepatnya anak itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Tetapi bukan Cho kyuhyun yang menjadi murid baru di sekolahku! Aku tidak sudi jika kalian berfikir dia adalah Kyunnie!

Kyunnie yang ku kenal…

Dia anak yang sangat baik. Ketika umurku masih 12 tahun. Kakekku meninggal dunia. Dan sebelumnya dia memberikan sebuah kantung kecil berisikan bibit bunga matahari. Kakek ingin menanam bunga ini bersamaku dibelakang bukit dekat sekolah.

Esoknya, sambil menangis. Aku berjalan kesebuah bukit kecil di belakang sekolah SMA Sapphire Blue. Belum sampai aku sampai bukit tiba-tiba saja segerombolan anak laki-laki dengan sengaja menabrakkan dirinya kepadaku sehingga bibit bunga itu berserakan dimana-mana. Salah satu dari mereka adalah seseorang yang tidak mau aku ingat. Anak laki-laki itu menatapku dengan penuh kebencian. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tetapi dia mengatakan…

"Dasar manja! Aku membencimu! Kenapa kakek selalu baik kepadamu sedangakan kepadaku tidak?! Kau merebut kakek dariku!" anak itu seperti sudah siap untuk memukulku dan aku menutup mata karena takut. Aku benar-benar takut!

Eh? Kenapa tidak ada rasa sakit? Ketika aku membuka mata ternyata ada seorang anak laki-laki sedang memegang pergelangan tangan yang tadi sudah siap untuk memukulku.

"Jangan mengganggunya! Pergi!"

Wajah anak laki-laki itu berubah pucat pasi seperti ketakutan dan terlihat seperti ingin menangis lalu dia pergi bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Aku semakin takut. Siapa anak itu? Apa dia akan melukaiku juga?

Sreettt….

"Kau tidak apa-apa…. Sungmin –eh Min-ah?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku karena tunduk ketakutan. Dia tahu namaku? Min-ah? Dia memanggilku dengan sebutan Min-ah. Cukup aneh tetapi aku suka. Anak itu menjulurkan tangannya kepadaku untuk membantu berdiri.

"Si—siapa?" tanyaku kaget.

Dia memberikanku senyuman yang manis dan bersahabat.

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun."

Sehingga membuatku merasa nyaman didekatnya.

Mulai saat itulah kami bersahabat…..

Kyunnie selalu ada ketika aku membutuhkannya. Kyunnie selalu ada ketika aku bersedih. Kyunnie selalu ada ketika aku benar-benar dalam kesulitan karena sekelompok anak lelaki itu selalu menggangguku.

Hingga suatu hari tiba-tiba saja dia dan keluarganya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang. Belum sempat kami menanam bibit bunga matahari di belakang sekolah SMA Shappire Blue dia harus pergi meninggalkanku tanpa ucapan sepatah katapun untukku.

Dia menghilang tanpa kabar….

SUNGMIN POV END

DUUKK..

"Aww sakit!" Sungmin mengelus jidatnya yang telah menabrak sesuatu. Dia mengelusnya berkali-kali karena semua ini terasa sakit! Ketika Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, seseorang berbaju seragam sama dengan Sungmin tengah memunggunginya. Lalu orang itu berbalik dan sungguh betapa terkejutnya Sungmin. Dia menengok kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari orang lain selain dirinya. Entahlah.. Sungmin tidak suka dipandang tajam seperti itu.

"Angkat kepalamu jika sedang berjalan. Dasar ceroboh."

Kalimat datar itu sukses membuat Sungmin terdiam. Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Kenapa dia bisa ada disini sih?! Batin Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan menggerutu. Karena aku bukan orang menyebalkan."

Sungmin hanya melongo. Orang ini bisa membaca pikiran? Heol…. Ini tidak masuk akal! Sungmin menghela nafasnya dan mencoba berani menatap orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Yak Cho Kyuhyun murid baru! Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena telah menabrakmu. Dan aku tidak tahu jika kau berada dihadapanku. Jadi.. bisakah kau minggir? Aku ingin pulang."

Sungmin benar-benar lelah hari ini. Karena selama perjalan pulang dia hanya memikirkan Kyunnie nya. Dan sekarang, setiap melihat pemuda yang ada dihadapannya ini. Sungmin semakin lelah. Ingin sekali dia menangis. Sungmin tidak cengeng! Dia lelaki tetapi semuanya benar-benar sesak! Kenapa pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun harus muncul dihadapnnya? Tidakkah ada lelaki lain selain orang bermarga Cho ini?

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu."

Kyuhyun memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. Menunggu pertanyaan selanjutnya, Sungmin hanya diam. Masih dengan tatapan datarnya Kyuhyun bertanya kepada Sungmin.

"Kau mengenal Siwon hyung?"

"Aku mengenalnya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Cukup lama Kyuhyun terdiam dan itu membuat Sungmin kesal. "Yak Cho! Aku harus pulang! Minggir kau!" belum sempat Sungmin melewati Kyuhyun. Pemudah itu menahan lengan Sungmin.

"Sejak kapan kalian saling mengenal?"

What the?!

Kenapa orang ini ingin tahu sih! Sungmin menggeram kesal. "Kami saling kenal sejak tadi ketika kau berkata 'Minggirlah Lee Sungmin' dikoridor sekolah kepadaku! Puas hah?! Awas!"

Sungmin sedikit menabrak bahu Kyuhyun dan berjalan melewatinya tanpa halangan. Dia benar-benar kesal! Melihat wajah Kyuhyun membuatnya sesak! Bertemu dengan Kyuhyun membuatnya ingin menangis! Kenapa setiap dia sedang memikirkan Kyunnie. Maka Kyuhyun akan ada dihadapannya.

"Hiks.."

Isak tangis yang tidak bisa ditahan keluar dari mulut Sungmin spontan membuat Kyuhyun berbalik. Menatap punggung pemuda manis itu yang semakin menjauh.

"Dia menangis?"

Kyuhyun menyentuh dadanya.

"Lee Sungmin. Siapa kau?"

LOVE AND HURT

Cklek…

"Kau sudah pulang Kyu?"

"Hmm.."

Pemuda bernama Kyuhyun hanya bergumam dan pergi melewati Siwon yang sedang menatapnya. Siwon melepas kacamata baca milikknya lalu menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia baca di sofa ruangan tengah. Kyuhyun terus berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun seperti itu walaupun dia memang dia tidak banyak bicara. Lalu Siwon menyusul Kyuhyun ke kamar.

Kyuhyun menaruh tas di meja belajar dan merebahkan tubuhnya asal di atas tempat tidur. Siwon menarik kursi lalu duduk menghadap kearah Kyuhyun. Dia melipat kedua tangannya dan menyilangkan kakiknya. Sungguh pose yang terlihat elegan.

"Kyu kau kena—"

"Hyung… disini terasa sakit."

Kyuhyun menatap langit kamarnya. Salah satu telapak tangannya bergerak dan menyentuh dada. Siwon hanya diam dan menunggu Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku melihat dia menangis. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja sesuatu seperti menusuk jantungku. Padahal aku baru bertemu dengannya. Melihatnya saja tidak pernah. Apakah kau tahu kenapa denganku hyung?"

Siwon tertegun. Ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Kyuhyun utarakan sejak kejadian itu. Walaupun mereka tinggal bersama karena orang tua Kyuhyun yang selalu berbisnis ke luar negeri , akhnirnya mereka menitipkan Kyuhyun kepada Siwon anak dari sahabat mereka. Kyuhyun hanya dekat dengan Siwon yang sudah ia anggap hyungnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun tidak banyak bicara. Dia hanya berbicara jika perlu dan jika ditanya. Walaupun itu kepada Siwon dan orang tuanya sekalipun. Kyuhyun yang sekarang dan Kyuhyun yang dulu sangat berbeda.

"Dia? Siapa dia itu?"

Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya. Mengingat kembali wajah orang yang tadi menangis dihadapannya walaupun dia tidak bisa melihat wajah menangis itu karena orang itu memunggunginya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin. Lee Sungmin."

DEG

Kedua tangan Siwon yang ia lipat merosot jatuh kebawah. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya mengeras. Kedua telapak tangannya ia kepal menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam dadanya. Nafasnya sedikit naik turun menahan amarah. Satu tarikan nafas dan Siwon mulai bisa kembali tenang.

"Kau—menyukai Miin-ah ku?"

Kyuhyun langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk bersila menghadap Siwon dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"Tidak."

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum kita pindah ke sekolah itu?"

"Tidak."

"Lantas kenapa dia bisa menangis? Apa itu karena kau?"

Kyuhyun terdiam namun itu hanya beberapa detik. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Tidak tahu. Sudahlah hyung keluar dari kamarku. Aku mau beristirahat. Kepalaku menjadi sakit karena pertanyaan bodohmu."

Siwon terkekeh pelan lalu beranjak dari tempat duduk dan melangkah keluar. Sebelum ia menutup pintu. Siwon sempat mengatakan sesuatu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pernah menyukai Min-ah ku Kyu. Jangan pernah sedikitpun."

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya. Kenapa dengan hyungnya itu? Dia hanya bertanya saja tetapi ucapan Siwon seperti sebuah ancaman. Kyuhyun tidak peduli soal itu. Dia hanya peduli pada jantungnya yang terasa sakit tadi ketika mendengar suara tangis dari bibir pemuda bertubuh pendek tadi. Apa mungkin dia mempunyai penyakit? Pikir Kyuhyun asal dan mulia terlelap tanpa mengganti baju seragamnya.

=C=

"_**Ku mohon selamatkan anakku!"**_

"_**Maaf nyonya. Anda harus menunggu diluar. Kami akan menangani anak anda segera."**_

_**Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu jatuh terduduk di depan ruang operasi. Sebuah pelukan hangat terasa dari belakang. Wanita itu semakin menangis dan terisak.**_

"_**Hiks honey…. Anak ita akan selamatkan? Ia selamatkan?" Racaunya membuat siapa saja yang meilhat pasti merasa iba karenanya.**_

_**Kedua tangan itu itu semakin erat memeluk sang istri.**_

"_**Tenanglah Chullie. Kyuhyun adalah anak yang kuat! Dia pasti akan selamat dan segera sembuh. Tenanglah sayang."**_

_**5 jam setelah operasi.**_

"_**Anak kalian sudah berhasi kami selamatkan. Tetapi.."**_

_**Dokter Jung menahan ucapannya. Ia tidak tega memberi tahu keadaan dari anak sahabatnya ini. Tetapi dia adalah seorang dokter yang harus memberi kabar baik atau buruk kepada keluarga pasiennya.**_

"_**Kyuhyun mengalami koma."**_

_**Hanggeng semakin erat memeluk Heechul. Memberika kekuatan agar ia kuat.**_

"_**Ti—tidak akan lama kan? Dia akan segera sadarkan?" Tanya Hangeng.**_

_**Dokter Jung kembali menjawab pertanyaan dari sahabatnya.**_

"_**Mungkin selama dua minggu. Jadi kumohon tenanglah Hangeng Heenim. Kyuhyun pasti akan segera sadar."**_

_**Dua minggu berlalu. Dan Dokter Jung benar. Kyuhyun kecil tersadar dari koma setelah dua minggu. Namun kabar baik itu berubah menjadi buruk ketika Kyuhyun membuka mata dan dia tidak mengenal siapapun.**_

_**HanChul sepakat untuk membawa Kyuhyun ke Jepang. Karena bisnis yang mendadak dan sekaligus membawa anak semata wayangnya berobat lebih intensif. Sebelumnya dokter Jung mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun harus dijauhkan sementara dari orang-orang yang pernah mengenalnya untuk masa pemulihan. Pernah Kyuhyun menggumamkan nama seseorang dan itu membuat kepalanya terasa sakit yang amat sakit karena memaksakan diri untuk mengingat.**_

_**Enam tahun sudah Kyuhyun dan kedua orang tuanya berada di Jepang. Ketika di Jepang Kyuhyun memiliki seorang teman bernama Choi Siwon anak dari sahabat kedua orang tuanya.**_

_**Siwon sudah menganggap Kyuhyun adalah adiknya. Walaupun Kyuhyun jarang berbicara namun Siwon selalu menemani Kyuhyun kemanapun karena dengan alasan dia takut rasa sakit yang Kyuhyun derita kambuh kembali.**_

_**Tahun ajaran baru SMA dan akhirnya keluarga Cho menyuruh Kyuhyun kembali ke Korea bersama Siwon karena kedua orang tua Kyuhyun sudah mempercayakan semuanya kepada Siwon. Sebelumnya keluarga Cho akan menetap di Korea namun Siwon menawarkan diri untuk menjaga Kyuhyun dan meminta orang tua Kyuhyun agar melanjutkan bisnis mereka di Jepang. Akhirnya HanChul menyetujuinya dan berharap Kyuhyun dapat mengingat semuanya termasuh seseorang yang selalu ia ceritakan sebelum kecelakan itu terjadi.**_

'_**Min-ah'**_

PRANGG…

Vas bunga cantik itu sudah tak berbentuk lagi karena terlempar jauh hingga kedepan pintu. Pelaku pelemparan vas itutidak peduli. Nafasnya kian memburu. Marah kesal dan cemburu bergejolak didalam pikirannya.

"LEE SUNGMIN HANYA MILIKKU!"

Ia takut… sangat takut. Jika semuanya akan kembali seperti semula.

"Kau tidak bisa mengambilnya lagi Cho!"

Disana… didalam sebuah kamar. Siwon tersenyum misterius. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. Dia seperti ….. merancanakan sesuatu.

LOVE AND HURT

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum di depan cermin. Sedikit menepuk kedua pipi chubbynya. Mata sembab akibat menangis semalaman sudah tidak terlalu jelas terlihat.

"Perfect!"

Pemuda manis itu menuruni tangga dan berjalan ke arah ruang makan. Terlihat Ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Ayahnya yang sudah rapih dengan pakaian kerja sambil membaca koran dan tidak lupa adiknya yang tampan sedang fokus membaca buku pelajaran.

"Selamat pagi Umma Appa Sungjin!"

Ketiga orang itu melihat ke sumber suara. Mereka tersenyum kecuali Sungjin yang hanya memberikan senyum tipis.

"Pagi Minnie chagi~" Jawab Leeteuk.

Sungmin menarik satu kursi yang berada disamping Ayahnya. Sebelah tangan Ayahnya terulur untuk mengacak rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya karena dia tidak suka jika diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh Ayahnya.

"Aku sudah besar Appa! Isshhh berhenti merusak tatanan rambutku!"

Kangin—Ayah Sungmin hanya tertawa renyah dan dia mulai meminum kopi panasnya.

"Tumben sekali hyung bangun sepagi ini. Biasanya juga terlambat."

"Kyunnie yang membangunkanku."

Jawabnya asal sambil memasukkan roti kedalam mulutnya "Dia muncul kedalam mimpiku hehehe"

Leeteuk mendekat kearah Sungmin dan mengelus wajahnya dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa chagie? Dia pasti kembali jadi jangan khawatir ne."

Sungmintersenyum kecut. Keluarganya juga tahu tentang Kyunnie. Karena sebelumnya Kyunnie selalu datang kerumah Sungmin. Karena kesibukan orang tua Kyunnie jadi mereka belum pernah bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Sungmin.

Sungmin sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi. Dia harus kuat. Mungkin Tuhan belum bisa mempertemukan mereka jadi Sungmin akan menunggunya walaupun itu mustahil karena Sungmin berfikir jika teman kecilnya itu tidak akan mengingat janji mereka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Umma. Tenang saja."

Sungjin berdiri dari duduknya dan akan segera berangkat sekolah "Lupakan saja orang itu hyung. Aku yakin dia lupa janjinya. Aku pergi sekolah dulu."

Seketika tubuh Sungmin melemas. Ucapan adiknya benar-benar membuatnya terdiam. Melupakan janji? Apakah itu benar?

"Jangan dengarkan adikmu. Dia hanya cemburu karena hyungnya selalu memikirkan Kyunnie daripada adiknya sendiri."

"Oh benarkah?" Tanya Sungmin tidak percaya. Jarang sekali Sungjin bersikap seperti itu kepadanya.

Kangin melipat korannya sambil berkata "Sungjin baby memang seperti itu."

"Yal Umma Appa! Hentikan! Kalian mempermalukanku!"

Ternyata Sungjin belum berangkat sekolah. Dia masih memasang tali sepatunya didepan pintu sehingga dia bisa mendengarkan percakapan yang menurutnya kekanak-kanakan.

Sungjin siap berangkat sekolah "Aku tidak cemburu!"

Brakk….

Dengan sengaja Sungjin menutup pintu lebih keras agar mereka berhenti membicarakannya. Bukannya takut, KangTeuk dan Sungmin hanya tertawa melihat tingkah anak adik bungsunya itu.

=C=

Ujian semester akan segera datang. Para murid SMA Sapphire Blue mulai serius untuk belajar termasuk Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Walaupun keduanya lemah didalam pelajaran matematika tetapi mereka bertekad akan mendapatkan nilai matematika minimal 70! Itulah janji mereka ketika naik ke kelas 3.

Namun apa daya walaupun mereka sudah berusaha tetap saja ketika mendapatkan soal latihan dari Park Seosaengnim, nilai matematikalah yang menjatuhkan mereka.

"Nilai matematika terbesar adalah Cho Kyuhyun dan yang kedua adalah Choi Siwon. kalian harus mempertahankan semua itu dan kalian…" Park seosaeng menatap tajam kearah murid-murid lain termasuk Sungmin dan Eunhyuk "Harus seperti Kyuhyun dan Siwon! walaupun meraka murid baru tetapi nilai mereka lebih tinggi dari kalian. Kalian harus banyak belajar termasuk kau Lee Sungmin!"

Semua mata tertuju kearah Sungmin kecuali Kyuhyun.

"Ne seosangnim?"

Park seosaeng memijat pelipisnya "Yak kau tuan Lee! Nanti istirahat kau harus keruanganku."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Kenapa hanya dirinya yang dipanggil? Sedangkan Eunhyuk dan yang lainnya tidak? Ini sangat tidak adil. Sungmin mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia pasti akan mendapatkan ceramah gratis yang sangat panjang dari Park seongsaengnim.

Sreek…

Suara pintu bergeser dan Sungmin melangkah masuk kedalma ruangan guru. "Permisi" lalu mendekati meja Park seosaengnim.

"Ah Sungmin kau sudah datang. Sebentar satu murid lagi belum datang."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. Satu murid lagi? Bukannya tadi hanya dia saja yang dipanggil? Ah biar saja. Dia akan mendapatkan teman selama ceramah gratis ini berlangsung pikirnya.

"Oh itu dia sudah datang. Nah Sungmin, mulai sekarang Cho Kyuhyun akan menjadi guru privatmu dalam pelajaran matematika karena sebentar lagi jelang pernikahan bapak jadi bapak harus mempersipakan semuanya dan menitipkanmu kepada Kyuhyun."

Park Seosaengnim menepuk bahu Sungmin "Kenapa kau diam saja?" suara gurunya menyadarkan keterkejutan Sungmin. Oh tidak! Apalagi ini?!

"Kau tidak keberatan kan Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menatap Park seosaengnim dan beralih kepada Sungmin yang sedang menatapnya seolah-olah Sungmin berkata 'kumohon tolak saja!'. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin menolaknya namun apa daya karena seorang murid tidak bisa menolak perintah seorang guru. Merepotkan saja batinnya.

"Baiklah seosaengnim." Jawabnya datar.

TIDAKKKK!

Sungmin hanya pasrah saja. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

=C=

"Kenapa kau diam saja tadi? Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya? Kenapa? Aisshhh menyebalkan! Yak Cho Kyuhyun! Dengarkan dulu jika seseorang sedang berbicara denganmu!"

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya mengejar Kyuhyun yang berjalan didepannya. Mulai hari ini sepulang sekolah Sungmin akan belajar dirumahnya. Awalnya Sungmin menolak tetapi Kyuhyun mengancamnya tidak mau mengajari Sungmin jika tidak dirumahnya. Entah apa alasannya namun begitulah Kyuhyun. Tidak ada orang yang bisa menolak keinginnya. Apakah Sungmin termasuk? Kita lihat saja nanti…. Kkkkk

"Aku tidak membawa motor jadi kita naik bis saja."

Keduanya menunggu di halte bis dekat sekolah. Sungmin merasa dia seperti angin berlalu. Ucapannya tidak di gubris sedikitpun oleh Kyuhyun. Tidak ada pembicaraan di antara keduanya. Mereka hanya diam. Kyuhyun dengan tatapan datarnya menunggu bis dan Sungmin yang masih menggerutu dibelakang Kyuhyun. Ketika bis datang Kyuhyun masuk duluan dan hampir saja meninggalkan Sungmin yang sedang melamun.

Sungmin tidak suka keheningan. Dia yang duduk disebelah Kyuhyun mulai menoleh dan membuka pembicaraan.

"Uhm… Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau tinggal sendirian?"

"Tidak."

"Kau suka sekali matematika ya?"

"Biasa saja."

"Oh…"

Sungmin mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Jika tahu seperti ini jawabnnya lebih baik dia diam! Menyebalkan!

Bis yang berhenti tiba-tiba membuat Sungmin terhuyung kedepan. Karena kurangnya keseimbangan, Sungmin menutup matanya. 'pasti ini akan sakit!' pikirnya.

Sreett….

Sungmin membuka kedua matanya. Sebuah telapak tangan menyentuh dahinya dan satu tangan lagi melingkar dipinggangnya. Sungmin mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Tangan siapa ini?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara bass itu membuat Sungmin menengok kesumber suara.

Kyuhyun?

Jarak keduanya sangat dekat. Sungmin bisa merasakan deru nafas Kyuhyun menerpa wajahnya. Posisi yang menyeramkan menurut Sungmin. Bagaimana ini? Tetapi jika dari dekat kedua matanya seperti Kyunnie.

"Hei kau mendengarku?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Sadarlah Sungmin sadar! Dia bukan kyunnie!

"A—aku ti—tidak apa-apa hehehe. Terimakasih."

Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangannya dan menghela nafas lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Karena apartermentnya sudah terlihat dan mereka akan segera turun di halte depan. Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan dibelakang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Beberapa gedung aparterment yang menjulang tinggi membuat Sungmin terperangah. Kenapa dia baru tahu ada komplek aparterment disini? Pasti mahal sekali uang sewanya.

'Huaa… Pasti Kyuhyun adalah orang kaya. Pantas saja orangnya menyebalkan! Yang aku tahu orang kaya itu pasti sombong-sombong.' Ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

"Aku tidak seperti itu."

"Eh?" Sungmin yakin dia mengucapkannya semua itu di dalam hati!

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti orang bodoh. Lihatlah kedepan jika kau tidak mau terjatuh."

"Hah?"

BRUKK….

Sungmin meringis kesakitan. Sedari tadi Sungmin hanya melihat sekeliling aparterment dan dia tidak melihat jika dihadapannya adalah pintu otomatis untuk masuk kedalam gedung aparterment tempat Kyuhyun tinggal. Belum sempat pintuk bergeser terbuka, Sungmin sudah maju duluan sehingga jidat dan bokongnya menjadi korban. Dan Kyuhyun hanya dia saja melihat semua kejadian itu.

"Bodoh! Ayo cepat!"

Sungmin merasa dirinya seperti orang bodoh. Beberapa orang yang melihatnya hanya tertawa tertahan. Sungmin sangat malu dan Kyuhyun tidak menolongnya ketika dia terjatuh. Kyuhyun hanya berjalan terus menuju lift.

"YaTuhannn…" Sungmin ingin sekali pulang! Dan sebelum pulang dia ingin sekali mencekik leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memasukkan password untuk masuk kedalam aparterment. Diliriknya Sungmin yang masih dalam acara mogok berbicara. Kyuhyun tidak peduli itu. Dia hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan tugasnya dan pergi tidur. Bersama pemuda disampingnya membuatnya lelah.

"Masuklah. Kamarku ada dilantai dua. Tunggu disana dan jangan menyentuh apapun! Aku akan mengambil minum dan beberapa cemilan. Mengerti?" Kyuhyun melepas sepatunya dan berjalan kearah dapur. Sungmin setengah mencibir lalu pergi ke lantai dua sesuai perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terpaku ketika masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun. Semuanya tertata rapih berbeda dengan kamrnya yang berantakan. Sungmin melihat sekeliling. Terdapat sebuah pigura foto di meja nakas dekat tempat tidur. Seseorang dengan wajah datar sedang berfoto bersama seseorang yang membuat Sungmin sempat memikirkannya—Siwon.

"Mereka sepertinya sudah lama saling kenal."

Mulai merasa bosan Sungmin berjalan kearah balkon kamar Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya udara diluar terlihat sejuk."

Sungmin menggeser pintu balkon dan menghirup udara sore hari yang terasa segar namun pandangannya terpaku kesebuah benda berwarna merah muda. Diatasnya berdiri cantik tanaman berkelopak kuning menghadap kearahnya.

"I—ini …."

Ckleekkk…..

Kyuhyun sedikit kerepotan membawa dua buah gelas dan botol air minum lalu beberapa cemilan di kulkas.

"Hey kau. Bantu aku cepat! Jangan diam saja."

Kyuhyun menaruh semua bawaanya di meja lalu menghampiri Sungmin yang membelakanginya.

"Hey kau tidak mendengarku hah?!"

Kyuhun sedikit meninggikan suaranya karena dia kesal tidak dihirauhkan.

"Lee Sung—"

Wajah datar Kyuhyun sedikit berubah. Ketika dia menyentuh bahu Sungmin dan membalikkan tubuhnya dengan mudah. Kedua mata foxy itu sudah tidak kuat untuk menahan cairan bening yang akhirnya keluar juga mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Ke—kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kyuhyun…. Hiks."

Kyuhyun hanya diam.

"Cho—Kyuhyun siapa kau sebenarnya?"

_TBC_

Gomen nasaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…..

Rada ngaret sedikit jadi saya panjangkan(?) ceritanya.

Apakah bosan? Ah gomen ne (_ _)

Saya janji ngga kan ngaret lagi hehehe…

Arigatou yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri mereview fanfic ini ^o^b

So? Apakah fanfic ini menarik untuk dilanjut atau tidak ^^'

RCL ne ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVE AND HURT**

**Chapter 4**

Genre: Romance, drama, little sad

Rate: T

Warning : BOYS LOVE

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**Ketika kau tak ada. Aku sangat merindukanmu.**

**Ketika kau ada. Aku malah tersakiti.**

Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Apakah kau juga?

Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Kau tahu, aku masih setia menyimpannya. Dan kita berjanji akan bersama-sama menanaman bunga matahari ini di bukit belakang sekolah. Lihat! Bunga milikku sudah mulai mekar, bagaimana dengan bungamu? Aku harap kau masih menyimpannya! Dan harus menyimpannya!

Aku dengar kau sudah kembali ke Seoul!

Ya Tuhan, apakah doaku terkabulkan? Kau pulang! Kau pulang! Aku benar-benar merindukanmu!

* * *

LOVE AND HURT

Tubuh itu mulai merendamkan diri di dalam bathtub. Merilekskan tubuh tidak ada salahnya karena lelah dengan kejadian sehari ini. Berendam dengan air hangat memang benar pas untuk menyegarkan pikiran. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya berharap semuanya terlupakan.

Setelah cukup lama dia berendam. Akhrinya pemuda itu membersihkan diri lalu keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan handuk yang dililitkan di pinggang terlihat begitu 'cantik'. Tubuhnya yang sedikit berisi memperlihatkan lekuk badan yang indah. Kulit putihnya yang halus tanpa cacat sedikitpun dan rambutnya yang masih terlihat basah dengan air yang mengalir menetes melewati lekuk wajah hingga turun ke leher.

Sungmin—pemuda itu menggunakan baju piyama berwarna biru dan mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Kepalan tangannya terasa sakit dan perih. Tatapannya menerawang kosong kepada kejadian tadi sore. Dia seperti bermimpi. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

**FLASHBACK~**

"Ke—kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kyuhyun…. Hiks."

Kyuhyun hanya diam.

"Cho—Kyuhyun siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sungmin mengatur nafasnya dan mencoba untuk berhenti menangis.

"Bu—nga matahari itu. Kenapa kau bisa memilikinya?" tanyanya sedikit bergetar. Dia sudah siap dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. Baik atau buruk Sungmin tidak peduli! Yang dia inginkan adalah jawaban pasti dari pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun melirik bunga matahari yang ada dibelakang Sungmin dan dia melangkah kearah bunga itu. Tepat berada dibelakang Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyentuh lembut kelopak bunga matahari itu. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun namun dia mulai bebicara.

"Dia bilang ini miliknya. Siwon hyung bilang jika bunga ini adalah miliknya."

Sungmin hanya diam. Dia…. Bingung harus berkata apa lagi.

"Lee Sungmin sekarang aku yang bertanya kepadamu. Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau menangis kemarin? Dan kenapa juga kau menangis ketika melihat bunga matahari ini?"

Cukup lama mereka terdiam. Sungmin hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan Kyuhyun tetap memandang bunga matahari yang ada dihadapannya.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas. Sungmin harus jujur kepada Kyuhyun. Agar beban yang selama ini dia bawa bisa membuatnya lega. Dan sungmin tidak peduli—lagi jika Kyuhyun bukan Kyunnie yang dia kenal selama ini.

=C=

Dengan sedikit paksaan dari tuan rumah. Kini Sungmin berada didalam kamar Kyuhyun. Wajahnya sedikit kesal karena Kyuhyun memaksanya untuk masuk kedalam kamar dengan alasan jika udara sore hari semakin terasa dingin. Padaha Sungmin masih ingin tetap bersama bunga matahari itu.

Kyuhyun duduk disisi tempat tidur. Melipat kedua tangannya didada dan menyilangkan kedua kakinya yang menghadap kearah Sungmin dengan tatapan meminta jawaban dari pemuda manis itu sedangkan Sungmin duduk dibawah diatas karpet sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan memajukan bibirmu seperti itu. Kau semakin terlihat jelek Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin merasa dongkol dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Dia sudah berniat untuk bercerita tetapi pemuda yang ada dihadapannya ini semakin membuatnya malas untuk menjelaskan semuanya.. Dan sekarang? Kenapa posisi mereka seperti majikan dan pembantu? Menyebalkan!

"Ehm… dulu ketika aku masih berusia 12 tahun. Ada seorang anak yang selalu menjaga dan menolongku. Dia sangat baik dan kami mulai berteman. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja dia menghilang dan hiks…"

'Jangan menangis di hadapannya Lee Sungmin' batinnya. Sungmin menghapus air matanya yang hampir saja keluar.

"Aku kehilangan kabar tentang dirinya. Ketika aku bertanya kepada pamanku yang bekerja diperusahan Ayahnya. Dia bilang jika temanku itu pindah ke Jepang."

Kyuhyun masih menyimak penjelasan Sungmin. Ditatap seperti itu membuat Sungmin risih.

"Ja—jangan menatapku seperti itu Cho Kyuhyun! Kau terlihat aneh!"

Sungmin merasa menang dan dapat melawan ucapan pedas Kyuhyun karena Kyuhun terlihat tidak suka. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menaikkan salah satu halisnya dan mulai bertanya kembali.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan penjelasan teman masa kecilmu. Tetapi yang aku tanyakan adalah kenapa kau menangis? Lee Sungmin… Aku baru tahu jika selain bodoh dan jelek otakmu juga lamban dalam berpikir." Ledek Kyuhyun dengan wajah datarnya.

What the?!

Amarah Sungmin sudah mencapai ubun-ubun! Dia tidak menerima hinaan dari Kyuhyun. Sudah cukup! Pemuda manis itu berdiri dari duduknya dan menerjang Kyuhyun. Dia menindih dan duduk diatas Kyuhun sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghindar karena serangan tiba-tiba dari Sungmin. Lalu menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah sabar selama ini! Tetapi kau sudah keterlaluan! Memangnya siapa kau? Berani sekali menghinaku seperti ini! Dasar Kyunnie bodoh! Aku membencimu! Aku membencimu! Hiks Kyunnie bodoh! Hiks hiks."

Sreettt….

Keadaan menjadi terbalik sekarang. Dengan cepat posisi mereka berubah. Sekarang Sungmin lah yang berada dibawah Kyuhyun. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun menopang berat tubuhnya dan berada diantara kepala Sungmin.

"Awas kau!" Sungmin memberontak tetapi dia tidak bisa lepas dari kungkungan Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie? Siapa Kyunnie?"

DEG

Oh tidak! Sepertinya ketika Sungmin membentak Kyuhyun. Dia kelepasan memanggil nama Kyuhyun dengan sebutan Kyunnie. Kedua mata Sungmin bergerak melihat kemana saja yang penting tidak menatap kedua mata obsidian yang ada diatasnya. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Tetapi jika tidak dijelaskan jika Kyunnie adalah Cho Kyuhyun walaupun Sungmin tidak yakin jika yang ada diatasnya ini adalah Kyunnie maka Sungmin akan semakin tersiksa dan Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan melepaskannya.

"Kyunnie… Kyunnie adalah…"

"Kalian sedang apa?"

KyuMin langsung melihat kearah sumber suara. Dlihatnya Siwon sudah berada didalam kamar Kyuhyun. Sungmin membulatkan matanya dan mencoba mendorong Kyuhyun namun pemuda itu tidak beranjak sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun masih menatap Siwon dan sedikit mendengus. "Kau menggangguku hyung" lalu Kyuhyun bangun dari posisi menindih Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Jawaban Kyuhyun membuatnya berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Mengganggu dalam hal apa? Dan sekarang Sungmin yang tidak beranjak dari posisinya karena masih memikirkan ucpaan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Min-ah?"

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya dan membuat Sungmin sadar dari acara melamunnya lalu meraih tangan Siwon.

"A—ku tidak apa-apa hehehe." Sungmin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia merasa malu dengan Siwon dan juga mahluk menyebalkan yang ada disampingnya. "Sepertinya hari sudah sore. Jadi aku harus pulang dan masalah belajarnya, bisakah tidak hari ini?" Dia melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang mulai menatapnya tajam "A—ku tidak enak badan Kyuhyun. Boleh ya?" Sungmin mengambil tasnya dan hendak keluar kamar namun Siwon menghentikannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu Min-ah."

"Tidak usah!"

"Sudahlah. Siwon mengacak rambut Sungmin halus dan berlalu keluar . "Aku menunggumu diluar."

Sungmin menghela napasnya. Dia baru sadar jika sudah ditinggal Siwon dan menyisakan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak! Dia tidak mau berduaan dengan Kyuhyun!

"Aku pergi!" dan berlari menyusul Siwon.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya kembali diatas tempat tidur.

"Kenapa Siwon hyung menatapku tajam seperti itu?" Sudahlah. Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Lebih baik tidur daripada memikirkan kejadian yang membuatnya tidak mengerti.

=C=

Didalam mobil Sungmin lebih memilih diam. Tetapi dia juga ingin bertanya tentang bunga matahari itu. Sedikit melirik Siwon yang sedang fokus mengemudi. Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya. Dia memandang keluar jendela dan pikirannya enath melayang kemana.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Sungmin menoleh kearah Siwon. "Ne?"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan tadi? Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa berada diatasmu?"

Kedua tangan Siwon yang sedang memegang setir pengemudi terlihat mengeras. Dia memegang setir itu dengan kuat. Seolah-olah melapisakan kekesalannya tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu heran dengan pertanyaan Siwon. Sungmin mengerti jika kejadian tadi bisa membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Itu tidak disengaja Si—"

Tiba-tiba saja mobil yang dikendarai Sungmin berhenti. Siwon yang melakukannya. Dia menginjak rem dengan cepat tanpa persiapan dari Sungmin. Untuk saja dia menggunakan sabuk pengaman. Jika tidak entah apa yang akan terjadi. Sungmin tidak mau membayangkannya. Namun rasa terkejutnya bertambah ketika sebuah lengan menariknya cepat keluar dari dalam mobil.

Dia tahu betul jika ini belum sampai kerumahnya! Mobil mereka menepi ditrotoar jalan yang sepi. Sungmin menatap bingung tingkah laku Siwon yang tiba-tiba saja memberhentikan mobil dan menariknya keluar.

Pemuda manis itu memberontak meminta agar Siwon melepaskan cengkraman dibahunya karena ini tersa sakit. Siwon tetap diam saja dan dia tersenyum misterius. Lalu mentap tajam kearah Sungmin.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik Lee Sungmin!"

Siwon yang Sungmin tahu tidak seperti ini mulai membentak Sungmin dan sedikit mengguncangkan tubuhnya.

"Jauhi Kyuhyun maka dia akan selamat."

"A—apa maksudmu! Lepasakan aku!"

"DIAM AKU! Aku akan melenyapkan Kyunnie mu jika kau terus mendekatinya!"

DEGG

Tubuh Sungmin berhenti memberontak. Pemuda yang ada dihadapannya mengatakan akan melenyapkan Kyunnie. Berarti apakah Kyuhyun itu adalah Kyu—nnie…

Tess… tess….

Air mata itu mengalir membasahi wajah Sungmin. Tubuhnya melemas seketika. Ini seperti mimpi. Tetapi kenapa Kyunnie tidak mengenalinya. Kenapa?

"Choi Siwon-ssi hiks. JELASKAN KEPADAKU!"

Siwon melepaskan cengkramannya ketika melihat Sungmin mulai tidak memberontak dan menyunggingkan senyuman seperti biasa.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Murid baru itu adalah teman masa kecilmu—Kyunnie. Dia hilang ingatan karena sebuah kecelakan yang telah aku rencanakan sebelumnya. Dan itu berhasil. Seharusnya aku membunuhnya tetapi mungkin Tuhan ingin menghukum dia yang telah mengambil milikku dan membuatku malu!"

Siwon menarik dagu Sungmin agar menatapnya.

"Kau tidak mengenalku Lee Sungmin? 6 tahun yang lalu. Seorang anak dan teman-temannya sedang 'bermain' bersama seorang anak yang menangis sambil memungut bibit bunga matahari."

Sungmin melebarkan kedua matanya terkejut. Tidak! Dia tidak mau mengingatnyanya lagi! Choi Siwon ternyata adalah anak itu! Anak yang selalu membencinya karena berpikiran jika kakek tidak pernah menyayanginya! Sungmin mundur beberapa langkah. Kakinya gemetar dan pikirannya berkecamuk ke masa lalu.

"Hei kemari Min-ah~ Jangan takut kepadaku. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan apapun terhadap Kyunnie mu asal kau menjauhinya dan tetap bersamaku." Siwon mengulurkan sebelah tangannya agar Sungmin mau mendekatinya.

TIDAK!

"BRENGSEK!"

Bughh…..

Pemuda manis itu mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya lalu memukul wajah Siwon yang langsung tersungkur ke tanah. Siwon hanya tersenyum mengejek lalau menyeka aliran darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"KAU BRENGSEK! DASAR MANUSIA KEJI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA KYUNNIE! BRENGSEK KAU! MATI KAU!"

Sungmin hendak memukul kembali Siwon namun berhasil ditangkisnya cepat. Sungmin mengerang marah namun Siwon berhasil menjatuhkan Sungmin. Hanya mendorongnya saja tidak melukai pemuda manis itu.

"DENGARKAN AKU! Kau boleh berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun selama tugasnya untuk mengajarimu belajar. Karena jika kau menjauhinya mendadak maka dia akan curiga. Bagaimana aku baikan? hahaha"

Sungmin tidak sanggup berdiri karena tubuhnya melemas. Terlalu banyak pikiran yang berkecamuk didalamnya.

"Kau hanya mempunyai waktu dua minggu bersamanya Sungmin. Setelah itu kau akan bersama ku dan kau harus menjadi milikku! Kau mengerti? Baiklah kita pulang Min-ah."

Sungmin menepis lengan Siwon yang hendak menyentuh wajahnya. Dia sangat membenci pemuda ini! Dan pemuda ini sudah gila! Melenyapkan Kyuhyun? Brengsek!

Jika tubuhnya tidak lelah maka Sungmin akan menghabisinya langsung. Namun dia teringat ucapan Siwon jika dia mendekati Kyuhun maka Siwon akan melenyapkannya. Sungmin tidak mau membayangkannya!

Sungmin menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Siwon untuk mengantarnya pulang. Lebih baik dia berjalan kaki daripada pulang bersama orang yang hampir membunuh Kyuhyun. Lalu Siwon pun pergi berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin.

**FLASHBACK END~**

* * *

Pagi hari~

Sungmin bangun pagi sekali. Setelah mandi, ia langsung berlari kebawah mengambil roti dan pergi ke sekolah. Leeteuk sempat heran dengan sikap anaknya sulungnya namun dia tidak berpikiran curiga sedikitpun.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah, Sungmin terus bersenandung. Kadang dia mengembangkan senyuman manisnya kepada setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Dia tidak peduli orang-orang akan berpikiran jika dia gila!

Didepan gerbang sekolah dia bertemu dengan pemuda yang selalu bersikap dingin dan cuek. Dilihatnya pemuda itu sedang menggunakan earphone untuk mendengarkan musik sambil memainkan benda kesangannya—PSP.

Cho Kyuhyun—pemuda itu terlihat tampan. Kulit wajahnya yang terlihat pucat dengan hidungnya yang mancung dan rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan berwarna cokelat gelap semakin membuatnya tampan sangat tampan!

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Sungmin menghangat. Dia memegang kedua pipinya malu.

'Aku tidak boleh terlihat memalukan didepannya! Kyunnie besar terlihat tampan ya Tuhan! Aku jadi ingin memeluknya!' Gumamnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi chubbynya.

"Jangan menghalangi jalanku."

Sungmin tersadar dari acara tepuk-pipi-sendiri. Dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh lagi dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Oh.." Sungmin menggeser tubuhnya agar Kyuhyun bisa lewat dan masuk kedalam sekolah "Silahkan hehe."

"Senyum-senyum sendiri. Kau terlihat aneh." Lalu Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak tersinggung oleh ucapan pedasnya.

Karena Sungmin sudah berjanji jika…

Mulai hari ini dan detik ini Sungmin sudah mengambil sebuah keputusan besar!

"Aku akan membuatmu mengingatku dan— "

Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun dan tersenyum…

"Aku akan melindungimu Kyunnie."

_TBC_

**BIG THANKS TO:**

** 137, ISungyi, abilhikmah, ckhislsm137, Lusiwonest, Chella-KMS, clouldswan, winecouple, sissy, Kyumin joyer, 5351, cintakyumin137, .94, pumpMin, nurfaa, ritzy elfriend, hwangjii, bunnykyu, Milkyta Lee, KobayashiAde, .vinkink, MingKyuMingKyu, kyuminsaranghae, KikyWP16, 1307, Bluepearl, HeePumpkin137, BluefRose, BluePink137** **and other readers**

Maaf jika ada namanya yang ngga ketulis hehehe

Mau curchat sedikit… gpp kan? /plakk

***Jika FF ini walaupun pasaran ceritanya tapi murni buatan saya made in ZEZE dan aku buat sesuai kreatifitasku dng otak pas"an sebagai penulis baru... tidak ada unsur kesengajaan untuk copas or tindakan ilegal(?)apapun karena itu hukumnya haram -_-"****aku baru posting disini. ngga pernah posting dimanapun. Gomen kalo alur cerita sama dengan yg pernah teman-teman baca tp FF ini murni semurni murninya buatan saya :D ^^**

Terimakasih untuk banyaknya review positif yang membuat saya jadi semangat buat lanjutinnya~ \^O^/

Arigatou yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri mereview fanfic ini ^o^b

So? Apakah fanfic ini menarik untuk dilanjut atau tidak ^^'

RCL ne ;D


	5. Chapter 5

**LOVE AND HURT**

**Chapter 5**

Genre: Romance, drama, little sad

Rate: T

Warning : BOYS LOVE

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**Ketika kau tak ada. Aku sangat merindukanmu.**

**Ketika kau ada. Aku malah tersakiti.**

* * *

Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Apakah kau juga?

Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Kau tahu, aku masih setia menyimpannya. Dan kita berjanji akan bersama-sama menanaman bunga matahari ini di bukit belakang sekolah. Lihat! Bunga milikku sudah mulai mekar, bagaimana dengan bungamu? Aku harap kau masih menyimpannya! Dan harus menyimpannya!

Aku dengar kau sudah kembali ke Seoul!

Ya Tuhan, apakah doaku terkabulkan? Kau pulang! Kau pulang! Aku benar-benar merindukanmu!

LOVE AND HURT

Hari ini adalah hari sesungguhnya untuk belajar bersama Kyuhyun karena kemarin tidak Sungmin hitung sebagai belajar bersama. Sebelumnya Eunhyuk telah melihat gelagat mencurigakan dari sahabatnya itu. Sungmin selalu tersenyum sendiri sambil menatap keluar jendela. Ini sungguh aneh karena Sungmin tidak pernah seperti itu sebelum kedua murid baru datang ke sekolah ini.

Eunhyuk sempat menanyakan perihal aneh dari pemuda bergigi kelinci itu. Namun di tepis kuat oleh Sungmin jika dia baik-baik saja. Baik-baik saja dari mana? Eunhyuk benar-benar curiga dan dia akan menyelidiki tingkah aneh Sungmin tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya.

Kembali kepada tokoh utama kita.

Seperti biasa Sungmin berjalan dibelakang Kyuhyun. Seperti seekor kucing yang mengekori majikannya, Sungmin terus menatap punggung Kyuhyun. Ingin rasanya Sungmin memeluk punggung hangat itu. Tapi jika ia memeluknya sekarang Sungmin yakin ia akan ditendang jauh oleh Kyuhyun agar menjauhi darinya dan di cap sebagai lelaki agresif. Oh God!

Setelah menekan password agar pintu terbuka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masuk kedalam. Mengingat perkataan Siwon kemarin membuat Sungmin enggan melangkahkan kakiknya. Tiba-tiba saja dia hanya terdiam didepan tanggga yang menuju ke kamar Kyuhyun. Merasa tidak ada yang mengikutinya, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutar badannya kebelakang dan melihat Sungmin menunduk diam dibawah.

"Hei… Kau mau diam saja disana atau keatas untuk belajar?"

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal karena tidak ada respon dari Sungmin.

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

Kyuhyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya dan berhasil membuat Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya. Tidak ada jawaban dari Sungmin. Dia hanya menunduk meminta maaf. Lalu keduanya pergi ke kamar Kyuhyun untuk memulai belajar.

Sungmin merutuki perbuatanya. Dia sudah membuat dirinya malu didepan Kyuhyun. Belum juga ia memulai sudah membuatnya tampak aneh di depan Kyuhyun.

'Bagaimana dia mau menerimaku jika aku seperti ini! Lee Sungmin bodoh!' gumam Sungmin lalu mulai mengeluarkan peralatan dan buku untuk belajar.

Keduanya terlihat Sibuk. Sungmin mendengarkan dengan baik penjelasan dari Kyuhyun. Walaupun dia tidak mengerti hehehe tetapi Sungmin tidak akan menyerah dari mata pelajaran ini dan dia juga tidak akan menyerah untuk mengembalikan ingatan Kyuhyun.

"Wah kalian terlihat serius sekali. Mau kubawakan minuman?"

DEGG

Genggaman pada pensil itu semakin mengerat. Tubuh itu sedikit bergetar dan berkeringat. Sungmin tahu itu suara siapa. Pemuda yang membuat orang yang ia sayangi berubah total tidak mengenalinya. Pemuda yang membuat kehidupannya di dera oleh rasa kehilangan. Namun Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tidak!

Dia tidak boleh ketakutan seperti ini. Dia sudah berjanji akan menjaga Kyuhyun!

"Aku—"

"Tidak terimakasih hyung."

Sungmin melirik kearah Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu menjawab tetapi tetap fokus terhadap kegiatannya membuat soal latihan untuk Sungmin. Senyum kecil terlihat dari wajah Sungmin. Rasa ketakutan itu perlahan sedikit menghilang. Kyuhyun seperti menutupi ketakutannya walaupun Sungmin tahu jika itu semua tidak seperti yang dia pikirkan.

"Aku hanya ingin menawarkan minuman kepada Min-ah. Lihat aku sudah membawa dua buah kaleng minuman. Kau mau Min?"

Siwon tersenyum dan menghampiri Sungmin yang membelakanginya. Lalu menaruh minuman kaleng itu diatas meja belajar disamping buku-buku yang tertumpuk. Mengacak pelan rambut Sungmin lalu berlalu keluar kamar tanpa sepatah katapun.

Pemuda manis itu mengatur nafasnya dan menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya. Mengucapkan kata 'semangat' didalam hati. Kedua tangannya ia kepalkan agar menghilangkan rasa takut itu. Kyuhyun merasakan jika orang yang ada dihadapnnya ini sedang tidak fokus belajar. Ia menaruh pulpennya dengan kasar agar Sungmin menghentikan sikap bodohnya itu.

"Fokus belajar lalu cepatlah pulang!"

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa malu *lagi* dihadapan Kyuhyun.

=C=

Diperjalanan pulang Sungmin merasa seperti ada yang mengikutinya. Namun nihil, setiap dia berbalik tidak ada siapa-siapa yang ada hanya jalanan lorong gang yang sepi dan langit sudah mulai gelap. Sungmin harap Kyuhyun mau berbaik hati mengantarnya tadi. Walaupun hanya sampai halte bis tetapi itu hanya mimpi belaka karena ketika belajar mereka sudah selesai. Kyuhyun hanya mengantar Sungmin sampai pintu depan rumah.

"Keterlaluan! Aku memang bukan anak perempuan tetapi ini kan hampir malam. Dasar tidak punya rasa prikemanusiaan! Menyebalkan!"

Srekkk…

Sungmin kembali terdiam. Dia yakin ada yang mengikutinya. Siapa itu! Sungmin mulai ketakutan. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat Siwon. Bagaimana jika dia yang mengikuti Sungmin sampai sini. Ia menggelengakan kepalanya. Tidak! Tidak! Jangan memikirkan dia lagi!

Sungmin membenarkan tali sepatunya dan mengeratkan pegangannya terhadap tas sekolah miliknya. Dia sudah siap untuk berlari dalam hitungan ketiga. Juara satu dalam lomba lari nasional membuat Sungmin semakin percaya diri bisa sampai rumah dengan selamat.

1…..

2…..

3…..

"GOOOOOOOOOO!"

Secepat kilat Sungmin berlari tanpa mau menengok kebelakang. Dia terus dan terus berlari. Kecepatan larinya semakin cepat karena dihadapannya sudah terlihat tempat teraman yaitu—rumahnya.

Sungmin membuka kasar pintu rumah lalu menutupnya kembali. Nafasnya kian memburu karena kelelahan.

"Hosh… Hosh… Hosh…"

Keringat terus bercucuran dan membasahi seragam sekolahnya. Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya dilantai. Dia kelelahan dan tidak bisa bergerak. Leeteuk menghampiri anaknya itu dan berjongkok disamping Sungmin.

"Minnie cagi kenapa kau berkeringat seperti itu euhm?"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi ibunya yang terlihat semakin cantik itu. Ayahnya sangat beruntung mendapatkan ibunya—Leeteuk dan sangat beruntung juga karena melahirkan dua anak yang terlihat tampan.

"Hosh… Umma terlihat sangat cantik hehehe"

"Anak ini… ck.. Cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu. Makan malam sudah umma sediakan dan jangan lupa panggil adikmu Sungjin untuk turun dan makan malam bersama ne."

"Baiklah"

Sungmin tersenyum sambil bangkit dari rebahannya dilantai lalu pergi kekamar.

.

.

.

Setelah makan Sungmin kembali kedalam kamar. Mengantuk dan lelah sudah menguasai tubuhnya. Tiba saatnya untuk membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan bersiap untuk pergi ke alam mimpi. Berharap bermimpi indah namun ketika ia tertidur harapan bermimpi indah itu berbeda dari yang ia inginkan.

Didalam mimpi Sungmin melihat dirinya yang masih berumur 12 tahun sedang bermain di taman belakang rumah. Ditemani oleh kakeknya, ia terus bercakap-cakap dan tertawa bersama sang kakek. Tidak jauh dari sana terlihat seorang anak lelaki bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Kedua tangannya mengepal dan wajahnya seperti menahan marah.

Sungmin ingin menghampirinya namun tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Ia seperti sedang menonton sebuah film. Anak itu…

"_Siwonnie~"_

Sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar ditelinga Sungmin. Mengantarkannya untuk melihat orang itu. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut Siwon kecil. Siwon memeluk lelaki itu dan menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Bukankah itu KiHo ajusshi?"

"Iya. Dia adalah Choi KiHo."

Sungmin membulatkan kedua matanya. Ada yang menjawab pertanyaanya. Ketika Sungmin menengok ternyata disebelahnya adalah kakek Sungmin. Pemuda itu langsung berhambur kedalam pelukan sang kakek. Tidak ada rasa takut yang ada hanyalah kerinduan yang sangat ia dambakan.

Kakek Shin—nama dari kakek Sungmin hanya diam dan menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Sungmin.

"Siwon salah paham Minnie. Dia salah paham sehingga membuatnya mempunyai rasa benci kepadamu. Siwon sudah kakek anggap sebagai cucu sendiri. Sebelum kau pindah ke Seoul. Siwon selalu berkunjung kerumah kakek karena kedua orang tuanya yang tidak pernah ada dirumah. Mereka sangat sibuk oleh pekerjaan. Mungkin dia merasa iri karena kakek selalu bermain bersamamu padahal kakek selalu menunggu kedatangannya."

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kakek Shin dengan pandangan sedih. Apakah kakeknya masuk kedalam mimpinya untuk menjelaskan semua ini. Tiba-tiba saja asap putih mulai berdatangan dan menyelimuti tubuh kakek Shin dan semuanya kembali gelap mengantarkan Sungmin kedalam tidurnya.

**Ditempat lain~**

Pandangannya terus menatap langit. Sepertinya udara dingin tidak membuatnya beranjak dari tempatnya. Pemuda itu lebih memilih diam. Pikirannya melayang jauh ke masa dimana ia mulai ingin melindungi seseorang yang ia sayangi.

Teringat ketika pemuda itu masih anak-anak ia merasa iri kepada seorang anak laki-laki yang tubuhnya lebih pendek dari dirinya. Sebelum anak itu datang dari Ilsan, kehidupannya termasuk dalam kategori 'bahagia'. Selalu ditinggal bekerja oleh kedua orang tuanya membuat pemuda itu kesepian. Dia menangis didepan pagar rumah karena orang tuanya pergi ke Jepang tanpa memberitahunya. Anak itu—Siwon hanya diberitahu oleh pembantunya yang bekerja untuk mengasuhnya. Siwon kecil benar-benar kecewa.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang kakek menghampirinya dan memberikan sebatang cokelat kepadanya. Kakek itu tersenyum dan menyuruh Siwon agar tidak menangis lagi.

"Anak-laki-laki tidak boleh menangis. Jika menangis dia tidak akan tumbuh menjadi besar."

Ucapan dari kakek itu membuat Siwon kecil berhenti menangis dan mengelap cepat air matanya. Siwon meminta kakek itu agar mau menjadi kakeknya. Kakek itu tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut Siwon.

"Panggil saja aku Kakek Shin."

Dari sinilah Siwon kecil mulai dekat dengan kakek Shin. Dia tidak pernah menangis lagi. Jika kedua orang tuanya menelpon. Siwon akan menjawab dia baik-baik saja karena jika tidak maka orang tuanya akan membawanya ke Jepang. Siwon tidak mau itu! Dia sangat senang bisa berkenalan dengan kakek Shin yang ramah dan sudah mengaggapnya sebagai cucu sendiri.

Hingga tiba akhirnya ketika keluarga Lee yang baru datang dari Ilsan dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di Seoul sehingga mereka bertetangga. Mereka adalah keluarga dari kakek Shin atau Lee Shindong. Karena tuntutan pekerjaan akhirnya keluarga Lee pindah ke Seoul.

Siwon selalu ragu jika mau bermain kerumah kakek Shin. Dia selalu melihat kakek Shin bermain bersama anak dari keluarga Lee. Rasa iri dan tidak suka mulai tumbuh. Sehingga membuat Siwon membenci anak itu. Anak yang telah merebut kakek darinya—Lee Sungmin. Siwon kecil mulai mengumpulkan anak-anak seumurannya dan memberi mainan sebagai imbalannya untuk bersama-sama menggangu Sungmin.

Kepergian kakek Shin yang meninggal karena sakit membuat Siwon benar-benar terpukul. Dia marah dan kesal karena Sungmin yang selalu berada bersama kakeknya. Dia tidak bisa menemuinya di hari kakek Shin sakit keras.

Lalu ketika ia tahu jika Sungmin mau menanam bibit bunga pemberian sang kakek. Akhirnya dia bersama teman-temannya mengganggu Sungmin agar tidak bisa menanam bunga itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja seorang anak lelaki berwajah dingin menghalanginya dan memberikan tatapan yang membuat Siwon kecil ketakutan dan ia pun pergi menjauh.

Siwon selalu memperhatikan kedekatan anak itu dengan Sungmin. Dan entah apa yang ia rasakan. Ada rasa tidak rela melihat Sungmin selalu tertawa dan bahagia bersama anak itu. Sungmin hanya miliknya! Pikirannya berubah jauh sangat jauh.

Ketika tidak sengaja dia menonton film action yang disiarkan di televisi dirumahnya. Segerombolan orang-orang dewasa membunuh dan menyiksa seorang pemuda hingga pingsan lalu memasukkanya kedalam sebuah mobil dan mobil itu terjatuh kedalam jurang.

Sebuah ide terpikirkan olehnya. Siwon kecil mulai menelpon seseorang dan entah apa yang ia bicarakan lalu menutupnya kembali. Salahkan kedua orang tuanya yang memberikan nomor telepon seorang bodyguard kepada anak berusia 12 tahun dengan alasan bahwa bodyguard akan membantu dan menjaga jika terjadi sesuatu kepada anaknya. Seulas senyuman yang berbeda dari biasanya membuat Siwon kecil berpikiran jauh dari logika.

"Umma~"

"_iya hallo Wonnie sayang ada apa nak?"_

"Aku ingin ke Jepang. Aku merindukan kalian."

"_Aigo~ tumben sekali anak umma ini. Baiklah umma akan memesankan tiket pesawat ke Jepang dipenerbangan pagi hari."_

"Terimakasih. Aku tutup ya. Sampai jumpa besok. Saranghae uamma."

"_Nado wonni sayang."_

_._

Sejak saat itu…

Siwon kecil hingga dewasa perlahan –lahan mulai berubah. Dia memiliki prinsip _jika siapa saja yang menghalanginya untuk memiliki sesuatu dan mengambil miliknya maka dia tidak akan segan-segan untuk menyingkirkannya._

"Kau hanya milikku Lee Sungmin. Kau sudah mengambil kakek Shin dariku dan sekarang akulah yang akan memilikimu."

LOVE AND HURT

Keringat sudah membasahi tubuhnya. Baju seragam yang ia pakai sudah terlanjur basah karena keringat dan membuatnya terlihat tidak segar padahal hari masih pagi. Pemuda manis itu masuk kedalam kelas lalu menyeret kursi tempat duduknya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di meja. Salahkan kepada penguntit itu! Pemuda manis itu benar-benar tidak tenang. Semalam dia sudah merasa diikuti oleh seseorang dan sekarang dia benar-benar diikuti oleh seseorang.

Setiap Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya maka penguntit itu menghilang. Yang Sungmin takutkan adalah bagaimana jika orang itu membawa senjata tajam? Walaupun dia jago beladiri namun jika dia lengah bagaimana? Oh Tidak! Sungmin tidak mau mati muda!

Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun! Dia jadi teringat Kyuhyun. Pandangannya mengedar keseluruh ruangan kelas namun pemuda berwajah dingin itu tidak terlihat batang hidungnya sedikitpun.

"Kyunnie tidak masuk sekolah atau aku yang datang terlalu pagi?"

Diliriknya jam yang terdapat pada ponsel berwalpaper bunga matahari. Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ini masih terlalu pagi! Jam 6? Sungjin membuatnya bangun cepat karena dia berteriak jika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi!

Pemuda manis itu memukul-mukulkan kepalanya pelan keatas meja. Hanya ada lima orang yang baru datang dikelas ini. Benar-benar sial hari ini. Sebuah ide terpikirkan. Karena bosan Sungmin ingin bermain menebak gender orang berikutnya yang akan membuka pintu kelas dengan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sreettt….

"Laki-laki"

Ketika pintu bergeser kesamping ternyata yang masuk adalah Hyorin. Dia seorang murid perempuan. Beberapa kali pintu terbuka dan tebakan Sungmin selalu salah! Permainan ini mulai menarik dan membuatnya harus berjuang agar menang.

Ini adalah yang terakhir. Jika salah dia akan menjitak pelan kepala orang itu. Teman-temannya tidak akan marah dan tersinggung karena mereka sudah biasa melakukan hal itu. Saling memukul dan menjitak pelan jika melakukan kesalahan. Kelas 3A benar-benar aneh~ kkkk

Sungmin berdiri didepan pintu kelas dan menutup kedua matanya . Sepertinya suara derap langkah kaki. Laki-laki atau perempuan? Sungmin berpikir keras. Suaranya terdengar pelan. Ini pasti anak perempuan!

Sreett…

Pintu mulai bergeser. Perlahan Sungmin membuka kedua matanya. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku ketika obsidian itu menatapnya. Sungmin bingung harus melakukan apa. Menjitak kepalanya? Bagaimana ini?

DEGG

Oh tidak!

Orang itu maju selangkah dan mereka saling berdekatan. Membuat pikiran Sungmin berantakan dan menyebar entah kemana.

"Minggir kau."

Orang itu—Kyuhyun melewati Sungmin sehingga bahunya sedikit bertubrukan dengan bahu Sungmin. pemuda manis itu menarik napas. Orang itu sudah membuatnya kesal lagi. Tidak sopan! Lalu mulai berbalik dan…

PLETAK!

"Awwww"

Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan dan semua murid kelas 3A yang awalnya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing mulai menatap kearah KyuMin karena teriakan Kyuhyun.

"Tidaakkkkkk Prince!"

Para anggota club Pecinta Namja Tampan mulai berteriak dan menatap kearah Sungmin untuk meminta penjelasan. Sungmin yang ditatap seperti itu mulai menyingsingkan baju seragamnya seolah-olah mengajak mereka berkelahi. Karena mereka tahu jika pemuda imut itu bisa beladiri maka mereka hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu!" Teriak salah seorang murid perempuan dan dibenarkan oleh yang lainnya.

Kedua mata Sungmin beralih kearah Kyuhyun yang mendekatinya. Dengan satu tarikan Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin cepat dan mebawanya keatap gedung sekolah.

Tidak ada ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin hanya terdengar suara kicauan burung yang melintasi atap tersebut. Sungmin mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Untuk apa jika Kyuhyun membawanya kesini dan tidak ada yang ia ucapkan. Jika mau marah Sungmin menerimanya tetapi Sungmin juga ingin membela diri karena ucapan Kyuhyun yang tidak sopan.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?"

Suaranya yang terdengar datar membuat Sungmin menciut. Sepertinya Kyuhyun marah.

"I—tu hanya sebuah permainan dikelas kami. Nanti kau akan terbiasa jadi—"

"Selain jelek dan bodoh kau juga kasar dan pembohong."

"Aku tidak kasar! Kau yang pertama membuatku ingin memukul kasar! Awalnya aku hanya ingin memukulmu pelan tetapi aku tidak terima dengan ejekanmu! Dan bohong? Bohong apanya? Apa maksudmu!"

Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa kata melihat Sungmin mengeluarkan semuanya kekesalannya. Senyum mengejek kembali menghiasi wajahnya dan membuat Sungmin ingin langsung mendorong mahluk ini kebawah gedung.

"Akhirnya kau jujur juga. Aku sudah tahu permainan ini dari orang-orang yang tidak penting yang selalu mengikutiku. Pukulanmu yang keras itu tidak sesuai dengan permainan. Jangan menggunakan kekerasan jika kau marah padaku."

Pemuda manis itu hanya melongo mendengarkan ucapan kyuhyun. Apakah ini perintah lagi? Bagaimana cara mendekatinya jika Kyuhyun selalu membuatnya marah seperti ini. Sungmin mengusap kasar wajahnya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Pikirannya kacau. Sepertinya Sungmin sudah melupakan janji dengan dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak mau tahu atas kepergian Sungmin walaupun dia terus mengikuti Sungmin pergi. Kelas 3A sudah terlewat tetapi Sungmin terus berjalan hingga taman belakang sekolah yang sepi karena waktu masih menunjukkan jam pelajaran. Memejamkan kedua matanya berharap semua ini adalah mimpi. Belum sempat Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mengingat semua dia sudah merasa dongkol dengan sifat Kyuhyun yang semena-mena.

"Kyunnie… Aku merindukan Kyunnie kecil~"

"Kyunnie?"

Sungmin membalikkan badannya. Sungmin tahu jika Kyuhyun mengikutinya tetapi ia kira hanya sampai kelas namun… Kenapa sekarang dia ada dibelakangnya?

"Kau seperti Umma dan Appa."

"Eh?"

"Mereka kadang selalu memanggilku dengan nama yang menurutku terlalu menggelikan dan ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu."

"…."

"Lee Sungmin… Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

DEGG

Cairan bening itu sudah menumpuk di pelupuk mata. Pertanyaan dari pemuda yang selalu menyebalkan kepadanya tiba-tiba saja membuatnya mulai mempunyai sebuah peluang besar. Mungkinkan Tuhan memberikan sebuah kejaiban untuknya. Sungmin menghapus air mata yang hampir keluar dari kedua matanya. Dia akan memulai perlahan dari titik terendah hingga mencapai puncak. Membawa kembali seorang Kyuhyun yang ia sayangi.

"Kau benar. Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya dan aku—" Sungmin menatap sendu kedua mata obsidian itu dan tersenyum simpul. "Akan membawa kembali semuanya kepadamu."

_TBC_

* * *

**Reply chapter 4 ^^**

**KobayashiAde:**

Iya. Jadi kasian sama Siwon~ T^T tapi ini tuntuntan cerita jadi Siwon mau ngga mau harus nerima LOL . arigatou reviewnya ^w^

**Winecouple:**

Iya siwon yang buat kyuhyun hilang ingatan. Niatnya dia mau menghilangkan nyawa kyuhyun tapi gagal~ Setan ngga bisa dibunuh /plakplakkkkk… yups min sudah tau jika itu kyunnie nya :3 arigatou ^^

**HeePumkin137:**

Suka banget saya liat siwon kalo udah jadi antagonis /plakkk

Yosh! Ganbarimasu! Arigatou ^^

**Kyuminsaranghae:**

Flashbacknya ada ko diatas(?) setelah part Sungmin mandi. ngga keliatan kah? Hehehhe gomen kalo udah buat bingung _ arigatou review nya :D

**Chella-KMS:**

Iya dia pura-pura. Siwon diam diam ternyata menganyutkan~ XD

Jawabannya udah saya jawab di part ini. Review lagi ya, arigatou ^O^

**KkyWP16:**

Ini udah update kilat *mungkin* kkekekeke… arigatou ^^

**MingKyuMingKyu:**

Yoshhh~! Happy reading for chapter 5~ review lagi ya, arigatou ^^b

**Milkyta Lee:**

Siwon memang pantas jadi antagonis! /smrikkk. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh kurang ya? *berpikir keras* gomen -_-" Arigatou reviewnya mimi bb~ review lagi ya kkekekeke :3

**BluelfRose:**

Menarik? Benarkah? Arigatou gozaimasu~! *terharu* T_T ditunggu revienya lagi :D

**5351:**

Mau coba alurnya di lambatin tapi ujung-ujungnya tetap aja kayak gini~ gomen T^T tapi disini saya mau fokus memperlihatkan perjuangan Sungmin untuk mengembalikan ingatan kyunnienya :3 mind to review again? arigatou ^^

**Sssy:**

Kayaknya iya deh *ehhhhhhh…. Arigatou reviewnya :3 *bow*

** 137:**

Ne.. ngga apa-apa :)) keep review ya. Arigatou kekekekke

**Sary nayolla:**

Iya siwon kejam amat =_= kkkk…. Ini udah dilanjut. Review lagi ya. Arigatou ^^

**and other readers~ ^^**

**AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH… chapter 5 selesai \^O^/**

*Disini aku buat Siwon seumuran sama Sungmin jadi ya begitulah biar lebih simple ahehehhe.

*ini udah kepanjangan dan pasti buat kalian bosen. Gomen T^T

Arigatou yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri mereview fanfic ini ^o^b

So? Apakah fanfic ini menarik untuk dilanjut atau tidak ^^'

RCL ne ;D


End file.
